cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Debbie Rochon
Debbie Rochon (1968 - ) Film Deaths *''Head Cheerleader Dead Cheerleader'' (2000) [Coach Elaine Riley]: Stabbed to death in the hot tub, after having a breast cut off. (Thanks to Jake) *''Dead & Rotting'' (2002) [Young Abi]: Beaten to death with a brick by Jeff Dylan Green after being mystically transformed into a vulnerable semi-skeletal state. (Because this character was played by both Debbie and Barbara Katz-Norrod in her different forms, I'm listing it for both actresses, although the actual death scene used a dummy rather than either of them.) *''The Bog Creatures'' (2003) [Tara]: Killed (though I don't know the details). (Thanks to Jake) *''Corpses Are Forever'' (2003) [Margeurite]: Stabbed in the back by Jose Prendes in her bedroom, after he distracts her while she's holding a gun on him. (Thanks to Jose) *''Severe Injuries'' (2003) [Professor Andrews]: Strangled (off-screen) with a mouse cord by Bill Homan; her body is shown in a brief cutaway when Amy Lynn Best discovers all the other bodies in the sorority house (even though Debbie wasn't even in the house). (Played for comic effect.) *'[[Final Examination (2003)|''Final Examination (2003)]]' [''Taylor Cameron]: Shot three times in the chest and stomach by Brent Huff as she attacks him with a knife; she then falls back into the swimming pool. (Thanks to Jake and Eric) *''Bikini Bloodbath'' (2006) [Miss Johnson]: Hit in the chest with an axe by Robert Cosgrove Jr. in her bedroom. (She returned in the 2008 sequel Bikini Bloodbath Car Wash; her continual recovery from obviously-fatal injuries became a running gag in the series, but I'll go ahead and list them as death scenes just to be safe.) *''Skeleton Key'' (2006) [The Bloufer Lady]: Stabbed in the chest with a wooden stake by Liam Smith as she's lying in bed. *''Skin Crawl'' (2007) [Margaret/Madeline]: Playing a dual role, "Madeline" dies, along with Barbara Joyce, when they sacrifice themselves to cast a spell protecting their descendants in the 18th-century prologue. In the present-day, "Margaret" is stabbed repeatedly in the chest and stomach by Rodney Gray while John Paul Fedele restrains her; she later comes back to life as a zombie due to the spell. *''Bikini Bloodbath Car Wash'' (2008) [Miss Johnson]: Disemboweled when Robert Cosgrove Jr. punches her in the stomach and pulls out her intestines. (She returned yet again in the 2009 sequel Bikini Bloodbath Christmas.) *''Bikini Bloodbath Christmas'' (2009) [Miss Johnson]: Flatlines in the hospital due to her injuries from the previous film; she returns once again and survives the rest of the movie for once. *''Cottonmouth'' (2009) [The Angry Ghost]: Dies (off-screen) of toxic shock syndrome, some time before the story begins; she appears as part of a group of ghosts who come back for revenge on John Brodie. (I haven't seen this short film, but I have read the original story on which it was based.) *''Hanger'' (2009) [Rose]: Dies during a botched abortion (which the fetus survives). *''Doom Room ''(2019) [Wife]: Shot in the chest then in the head by Johanna Stanton (Nudity Alert: Both nipples popped out) FEx05_edited-1.jpg|Debbie Rochon shot in Final Exam Rochon, Debbie Rochon, Debbie Rochon, Debbie Rochon, Debbie Rochon, Debbie Rochon, Debbie Rochon, Debbie Rochon, Debbie Rochon, Debbie Rochon, Debbie Rochon, Debbie Rochon, Debbie Rochon, Debbie Rochon, Debbie Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by human sacrifice Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by wooden stake Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by breast removal Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by breast trauma Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Nudity Category:Nude